


engrave your name on this song

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kitayama invites Tamamori to a threesome.





	engrave your name on this song

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (memorize).

Tamamori’s already suspicious when Kitayama strides up next to him in the break area, all smiles. “Hey, Tama-chan. What’s going on?”

“What do you want?” Tamamori asks. “You never ask ‘what’s going on’ unless you want something. And you already know what’s going on—we’re on break.”

To his credit, Kitayama doesn’t even try to pretend that Tamamori wasn’t absolutely right. “Fine. What are you doing this weekend?”

“Nothing really,” Tamamori answers. “Probably just hang out with Miyacchi, but I see him all the time. Do you need me for something?”

“Funny you put it that way.” Now Kitayama’s grinning harder and Tamamori’s starting to get a little creeped out. He’s like those psycho killers who smile at you with no remorse as they chop you up into pieces. “I was wondering if you’d like to join us for dinner.”

‘Us’ was likely Kitayama and his girlfriend, some hipster band keyboardist named Asuka. Usually Kitayama’s women don’t stick around long enough for Tamamori to remember their names, let alone be an ‘us’, but this one seems to be putting up with him consistently. Tamamori remembers him saying that she’s a good cook and finds himself nodding.

“Yeah, sure,” he agrees, then takes into account the other man’s strange (well, stranger than usual) behavior. “Why are you being so weird? Are you trying to con me into a threesome or something?”

Honest to every god in the sky, Tamamori had meant it as a joke, but Kitayama raises his eyebrows like he hadn’t expected Tamamori to catch on so quickly. It takes Tamamori a second to accept that that _is_ actually what Kitayama had meant, gaping at him as he tries to remember how to make words.

“Wait, seriously?” Now Tamamori’s lowering his voice, looking around them like they’re making a drug deal. “You’re serious.”

Kitayama shrugs like he just hadn’t propositioned Tamamori with _sex_. “I was going to wait until after dinner to talk you into it, but you’re more observant than I expected.”

“Ugh, that would have been worse.” Tamamori wrinkles his nose. “If I know it’s going to happen, at least I can be prepared for it. Otherwise I just feel gross and not in the mood at all.”

“So you’ll do it?” Kitayama asks, looking surprised and a little impressed.

“I…” Tamamori thinks about what he just said, then feels his cheeks heat up. “You don’t think it’s a bad idea? For me to, you know, with your girlfriend?”

Kitayama looks like he wants to laugh, then leans back against the counter so he can speak even more quietly without actually looking at Tamamori. “It won’t just be you and her, you know.”

Right now Tamamori kind of feels like the world has been pulled out from under his feet and he’s doesn’t know which way is up. “ _Seriously_?”

“I was surprised she picked you, too,” Kitayama says with a shrug. “I would have expected Taisuke, but I’m certainly not complaining.”

“Can I think about it?” Tamamori asks, already feeling uncomfortable. Asuka is hot and all, but he doesn’t know if he could be like that with Kitayama. Maybe kissing would be okay, he mentally amends as his eyes drop to Kitayama’s mouth.

“The fact that you’re even considering it means you want to do it,” Kitayama tells him, and now Tamamori’s cheeks burn because he’s right. “Just say yes and if you chicken out, you chicken out.”

“Yes,” Tamamori says mechanically, and that grin returns to Kitayama’s face.

“Awesome. See you Saturday. I’ll mail you directions and the time.”

And just like that, the conversation is over along with their break. Tamamori instantly forgets about threesomes and kinky hipster sex and goes on with his day, flopping face-down onto his bed at the end of the night as usual while Miyata rolls his eyes and shoves him over.

“Hey, Miyacchi,” Tamamori says into his pillow, and Miyata nudges his head enough to hear the words. “Have you ever, you know, with a guy?”

Miyata pauses. “This sounds like the beginning of one of those doujinshi the fans think we don’t know about.”

He laughs when Tamamori punches him playfully. “If you think that’s bad, you’ll love this one—Kitamitsu propositioned me to have a threesome with him and his girlfriend today.”

“ _What_?” Miyata asks. “Are you serious?”

“Yup.” Tamamori rolls over and lies on his back, feeling a little smug about the situation now that he’s had time to get used to the idea. “She specifically picked me, and he’s just happy it wasn’t Gaya.”

“Kitamitsu would sleep with anyone,” Miyata points out. “I don’t know how he stays faithful.”

“By bringing other people to bed, clearly,” Tamamori says. “So have you?”

Now Miyata’s bringing a scoopful of blankets to his face, hiding behind it as he slowly nods his head.

“Miyacchi!” Tamamori exclaims, then lowers his voice because he certainly doesn’t need his mother thinking they’re fighting or something. “Have you really?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Miyata says. “Why are you even asking? I thought all of us had done that at least once.”

“ _I_ haven’t,” Tamamori says, pouting a little. “I always thought you’d come to _me_ if you wanted to do that stuff.”

Miyata lowers the blankets enough for his eyes to be visible. “I would have if I had thought you’d be open to it.”

“Was it one of the other members?” Tamamori asks, feeling hurt like Miyata had deliberately cheated on him.

Then Miyata’s face breaks into a knowing grin, and Tamamori’s rolling his eyes before Miyata even starts speaking. “Are you actually jealous?”

“ _No_ ,” Tamamori huffs. “I’m mad that everyone’s done it but me. How can I go into a threesome inexperienced like this? It’ll be like my first time all over again, and you remember how awful that was.”

“I don’t think he’s expecting anything from you,” Miyata says gently. “Couples who bring a third person to bed usually just use them like a human sex toy.”

Tamamori blinks. “How do you even know that?”

“Logic?” Miyata replies. “And the Internet. Anyway, don’t worry about it. Worst case scenario, she’s a fujoshi who just wants to watch you two together, in which case it will be better if you’re a blushing virgin about it.”

“Oh my _god_ , that would be _horrible_ ,” Tamamori groans, rubbing his eyes like that will make the mental image in his head go away. “I’d at least like to have a general idea of how it works. What if I do something embarrassing? Girls already laugh at me in bed—I don’t need Kitamitsu doing it, too.”

“Tama-chan, don’t you think you’re overreacting a little?” Miyata grabs one of his hands and pulls it away. “And don’t do that to your eyes. It irritates them.”

“You irritate them,” Tamamori grumbles.

“Will it make you feel better if I tell you that guys are actually easier than girls?” Miyata asks. “It’s the same parts, anyway. You can basically do what you like yourself and it usually works.”

“Yeah, but like…” Tamamori bites his lip as he tries to word his concerns. “You don’t touch a guy like you do a girl, right? I mean, you’re gentle with girls, all slow and caring and shit. You wouldn’t do that to another guy, or would you?”

“Depends on the guy.” Miyata shrugs. “Everyone’s different.”

“You are unhelpful!” Tamamori hisses, smacking Miyata with his pillow and folding his arms in frustration. “Tell me something that is actually useful, please.”

“You want something useful? Fine.” Miyata sets his jaw and stares Tamamori in the eyes. “Kitamitsu likes it hard and fast, loud and a little rough, and if you don’t kiss him he’ll latch his mouth onto whatever’s closest. At least that’s how he was three years ago.”

Tamamori’s jaw slowly drops as he processes this information. “It was him!”

“Obviously,” Miyata says pointedly. “I don’t even remember how it happened, just that it did.”

“Was it weird?” Tamamori asks, overlooking the fact that Miyata has been with the very person Tamamori is going to be with in favor of using this information to his advantage.

“Not at all,” Miyata answers, looking like he’s recalling the memory fondly. “It was fun, and, well, served the purpose.”

Tamamori starts to ask what the purpose is, then feels his face flush as he figures it out. “Does it…hurt?”

“Ah,” Miyata says, looking sheepish. “We didn’t do that. I haven’t done that at all.”

“Oh,” Tamamori replies, feeling disappointed but much happier.

“I don’t think it’ll go that far?” Miyata seems be asking himself. “I mean, I don’t think he would expect that from you, just for something casual like this.”

Tamamori nods. “That does make me feel better, thanks.”

That grin returns to Miyata’s face, and this time Tamamori’s comforted by it. “Don’t worry about it. It’ll be fun.”

“You sound like you’re talking about going to a party or something,” Tamamori grumbles.

“Well, in a way—” Miyata starts, and Tamamori takes the pillow to his face again, this time trying to smother him. Unsuccessfully, since Miyata’s laughing hard enough to shake them both.

Then Miyata grabs onto the pillow and won’t give it back, and Tamamori gets more and more aggravated with each attempt to pull it away until he just flops onto his back, his head flat on the mattress with the rest of him, folding his arms in displeasure. When Miyata peeks out from behind the pillow, he sighs and leans over to shove it back under Tamamori’s head, bracing himself with his hand on the other side of Tamamori as he does so.

Tamamori catches a whiff of Miyata’s cologne and grabs for his arm when he goes to pull it away, effectively halting him. Miyata looks down and blinks at him, unbothered by being practically in his face, and Tamamori sucks his lips into his mouth as he reconsiders what he’s about to do.

“Tama?” Miyata asks. “What’s wrong?”

“Show me,” Tamamori says quietly, his voice almost a whisper. “Show me what to do.”

Miyata’s eyes seem to change drastically despite the darkness. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Tamamori swallows hard, loosening his grip on Miyata’s arm enough to run his fingers over the muscles, the familiarity of Miyata’s skin giving him more courage. “I’d rather embarrass myself with you.”

A short laugh prefaces the most serious expression Miyata’s ever given him. “I’m not the same as Kitamitsu, you know.”

“Neither am I,” Tamamori says, then gently pushes Miyata back until he can sit up. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Miyata looks momentarily dumbstruck, then smiles. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

As Tamamori washes himself a little more thoroughly than usual, it occurs to him that he’s not nervous at all. He’s basically just propositioned Miyata with the same thing he’ll be doing with Kitayama this weekend, but it’s not nearly as much pressure. Tamamori’s looking forward to it, actually. It’s something new and exciting he can experience with his best friend. He bets Miyata is a really good kisser, and an attentive lover. He’s just seconds from finding out.

His hair is still damp when he returns, bundled up in a robe because it seemed pointless to get dressed, and Tamamori stops in his tracks when he sees the way Miyata’s looking at him from where he lay on Tamamori’s bed, still fully clothed with his hands folded in his lap like he’s just watching TV or something. Tamamori has a brief flash of nerves but it’s quickly replaced by adrenaline, his heart beating faster as he approaches his bed, playing with the ties of his robe as he glances over at Miyata.

“Do you want me to take a shower, too?” Miyata asks, his voice a little deeper than usual.

“Only if you want to,” Tamamori answers. “I just like to feel clean. You know how I am.”

Miyata’s intense face breaks into a smile. “I do.”

“So,” Tamamori says, sitting awkwardly on his bed since he doesn’t know whether he should lie down in his robe or wait until it’s off. “Should we start?”

“Yeah,” Miyata replies. He sits up and scoots closer to Tamamori, placing one hand on his shoulder. “This usually works better if you’re lying down.”

“I didn’t know—” Tamamori starts, then Miyata slowly lowers Tamamori to the bed and Tamamori’s words are gone. Miyata follows with his own body and Tamamori looks up into those eyes that are always so gentle, making Tamamori feel like he can trust him to do anything because Miyata would never let it hurt.

That train of thought has him reaching for Miyata’s cheek, smiling as Miyata tilts his head into the touch, and Tamamori’s the one who actively leans up to close the distance between them. Miyata responds right away, pressing his lips firmly against Tamamori’s as he shifts next to him, his nose grazing Tamamori’s cheek and providing more familiarity. Tamamori feels the weight of Miyata’s body along his side and instantly reaches out his arms, looping them around Miyata’s shoulders and holding him close as their kiss builds momentum.

Tamamori wants to ask what he should be doing, particularly with his hands, but he doesn’t want to pull away long enough to speak and Miyata seem to be content with Tamamori just bunching the back of his shirt in both fists. Fingers rake through the curls of wet hair at Tamamori’s nape and already this is more than any girl has ever touched him, giving him a shiver that lingers where it matters and the only thing he wants is Miyata’s body pressing against him, weighing him down and covering him completely.

“Hey, slow down, speed racer,” Miyata mutters between kisses, and Tamamori has absolutely no shame about whining in return. “If we go too fast then I won’t be able to focus on teaching you anything.”

“Sorry,” Tamamori says, not feeling very sorry at all, and Miyata sees right through him if the way he grins is any indication. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not laughing at you.” Miyata drags his lips up Tamamori’s jaw to his ear, where he mouths at the gold hoop in the cartilage and Tamamori arches so sharply that his back almost pops. “It’s really hot how much you want me.”

“Stop talking,” Tamamori snaps, Miyata’s words pressed right into his ear and making him shiver again. He expects Miyata to ignore him, maybe speak right into his ear canal to drive him even crazier, but then he feels a hot tongue flick along that piercing and he’s pretty sure this is the worse end of the deal here.

“You like this, Tama-chan?” Miyata asks, his voice deep enough for Tamamori to feel somewhere inside him, but all Tamamori does is frown.

“Why are you calling me that?” he asks, pushing Miyata back enough to look at him. The top of Tamamori’s ear is still wet and chills him once Miyata’s warmth is gone, interrupting his pointed stare with a bit of uncontrollable squirming, but he refuses to let this go.

“What do you want me to call you?” Miyata counter-asks, his eyes a little hooded from being closed and Tamamori thinks this is the most appealing he’s ever looked.

“You should use my name, right?” Tamamori tells him, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Just for now, you know, while we’re like this.”

“Will you use mine?” Miyata asks, grinning when Tamamori nods. “Okay, Yuuta-kun.”

“Just Yuuta,” Tamamori corrects him, rolling his eyes, and the next second has Miyata’s mouth back on his.

This kiss is much more heated, Tamamori’s arms tightening around Miyata’s back as that tongue that was just on his ear licks into his mouth, drawing out Tamamori’s. It’s so easy to kiss him, following his lead instead of being the one to initiate everything, and he starts to wonder if maybe he doesn’t prefer it this way when his thought process is cut off by Miyata’s fingers drifting down his throat to where the collar of his robe has gaped open.

Just the small touch has him arching again and he’s just as shocked as he is aroused; it’s never been like this before. This _much_ , where just a small touch has him reacting so strongly. Miyata has to feel it, though he doesn’t stop or even pause as he widens the gap by tracing Tamamori’s collarbones, and Tamamori doesn’t want him to at all.

Miyata falls out of his mouth, pressing his lips instead to the expanse of Tamamori’s neck that’s stretched as far as it will go with his head leaned back. Tamamori takes the opportunity to speak, though it’s quite difficult with the pressure of Miyata’s lips on his throat. “Should I be doing something to you?”

“Not yet,” Miyata replies, the depth of his voice vibrating Tamamori’s skin and Tamamori bites back a moan as Miyata’s hand continues down the front of his robe, slowly making its way to where it’s tied rather loosely around his waist. “Just let me do this for now, okay? This part should be familiar anyway.”

“It’s not,” Tamamori tells him, and Miyata leans up to meet his eyes in surprise. “I mean, girls don’t do stuff like this. I usually do it to them, and it goes from there.”

“Yuuta,” Miyata gasps, and Tamamori likes the way his name sounds in Miyata’s voice. “You’ve really been missing out then. Do you like it?”

Tamamori thinks the way he’s clinging to Miyata and shuddering with every touch is answer enough, but if he knows anything about sex it’s that nothing is assumed and even the most obvious reaction needs a verbal confirmation. “Yeah, it feels really good.”

“Good,” Miyata says, then turns the rest of his body to press his entire front along Tamamori’s side, and Tamamori’s eyes widen as he feels something hard press into his hip. Miyata lets out a soft groan as he gets friction and Tamamori thinks it might be the hottest thing he’s ever heard. “This is new, right?”

“You’re already…” Tamamori trails off, blushing at saying the words even in the heat of the moment, and he swallows at the burning arousal in Miyata’s eyes.

“Of course,” Miyata replies, like it’s completely normal to be fully erect without being touched. “You should see yourself right now. You’re even more gorgeous all flushed like this.”

People have been telling Tamamori how good he looks for the past couple years now, but he only gets shy when Miyata says it. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Yeah?” Miyata smiles down at him, and while that takes away from the sexual attraction a little, it has Tamamori feeling comfortable enough to finally move one of his hands from Miyata’s back, dropping down to play with the bottom hem of his shirt and grazing his abdomen with his knuckles. Tamamori watches him as his breath hitches and keeps going, feeling the muscles tense under his touch as Miyata bites down onto his lip to hold back whatever impulse he doesn’t want to make.

“Off,” is all Tamamori says, tugging at Miyata’s shirt pointedly, and Miyata reaches behind him to pull it over his head without argument. Now Tamamori’s hands can explore the newly exposed skin freely, all sharp angles and firm muscles that is nothing like what he’s used to touching, and he starts to understand why Miyata got so turned on just by the feel of his skin.

He reaches Miyata’s waist and Miyata sucks in his air, staring down at Tamamori as he squirms from Tamamori’s fingers outlining the waistband of his sweatpants. “You don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Tamamori says, almost stubbornly, and Miyata looks like he’s conflicted at whether to stop him or not. “Let me.”

Miyata just nods, biting his lip again as Tamamori unties the drawstring one-handed and slips his hand down past the waistband of both Miyata’s sweats and his underwear. Even though it’s more or less digging into his hip, Tamamori’s not that coordinated and it takes a second for him to find it, feeling a little embarrassed when he goes the wrong direction at first, but then his fingers bump into a rock-hard length and Miyata fails at holding back a low groan that Tamamori feels in his toes.

Instantly Miyata’s mouth is back on his, and there’s nothing slow and gentle about it. It’s a crushing kiss unlike anything Tamamori’s had before, his arousal soaring as he curls his fingers around Miyata to feel more of this unleashed, uninhibited side of him. Tamamori’s mind spins as fast as Miyata’s tongue and Tamamori can barely keep up, though it becomes much easier as Miyata’s hand shakily makes its way down his bare stomach.

“Miya—” Tamamori starts when Miyata takes a second to breathe, then stops himself. “Toshiya.”

“Is it okay?” Miyata asks, his voice a little broken from the tentative way Tamamori’s touching him, still getting used to the weight of another man’s cock in his hand.

“Yes, please,” Tamamori replies, the words coming out more desperate than he’d intended, but it has Miyata fumbling to untie his robe and continue down to where he’s just as hard and aching for relief. He doesn’t bother to try and stop his moan, muffling it with Miyata’s mouth and now it’s Tamamori who’s kissing him mindlessly, chasing his tongue around his mouth as Miyata twists his wrist and squeezes him from base to tip and back down again.

Tamamori tries to imitate the actions on Miyata, but ends up losing his rhythm and making a frustrated noise. It’s difficult to do this when he can’t feel the reactions, not to mention the angle is all wrong. He starts to feel embarrassed at being a complete failure at something as simple as this when Miyata wedges his other hand between them to lace their fingers together and guide him up and down. Tamamori catches on quickly, noticing how Miyata squeezes harder each time his body jerks, his moans joining Tamamori’s when Tamamori actively swipes his thumb across the head.

“Yuuta,” Miyata gasps, then kisses him deeply and Tamamori’s confused at where the rest of the words went until he realizes that Miyata was just _saying his name_. It has a warmth spreading inside him alongside the physical arousal and Tamamori moves his hand a little faster, wanting to hear it again.

That just has Miyata moving _his_ hand faster and Tamamori arches, his other hand threading into Miyata’s dampening hair to keep him in his mouth despite both of them being overcome with moans. Naturally their kiss turns sloppy, more tongue than lips, but Tamamori’s not grossed out at all. It just feels right to swirl their tongues together as they pull each other off, the pressure accumulating in his groin as he’s brought closer and closer to the edge.

“Wait,” Tamamori says suddenly, pulling both his hand and his mouth away from Miyata, who actually looks cute as he whines and clearly tries not to look completely frustrated that Tamamori had stopped them. “If you keep doing this, I’ll…finish.”

“That’s the goal here,” Miyata says pointedly, entirely out of breath.

“Isn’t there more?” Tamamori asks, speaking around his own gasps for air that don’t seem to want to let him control them.

“More,” Miyata repeats, looking both shocked and nervous. “I haven’t done anymore than this.”

“Good,” Tamamori says, feeling more strongly about it than he’d expected. “Then we can both do it for the first time together.”

“We don’t have to,” Miyata insists, though everything in his body language contradicts his words. “I really don’t think Kitamitsu will—”

“Don’t talk about him right now,” Tamamori interrupts, and Miyata falls silent. “This has nothing to do with him.”

Miyata stares at him for a few long seconds, which Tamamori spends catching his breath and ignoring the pangs of arousal that he’d halted on his own. His attention returns to Miyata when the other man pulls away completely, leaning over the edge of the bed to rummage around in something.

“What are you doing?” Tamamori asks, suddenly feeling cold as he admires the bumps of Miyata’s spine that curve nicely as he hangs off the bed.

“Just a second,” Miyata replies, then makes a triumphant noise as he finds whatever he’s looking for. There’s a shy smile on his face as returns to Tamamori, who grabs him by the shoulder.

“Don’t just go away like that,” he says firmly, and Miyata blinks at him before nodding and dropping two things between them. Tamamori glances down to find a condom and a tube of lubrication, the latter of which is halfway rolled up and he lifts his eyes to Miyata’s questioningly.

“It feels better, you know,” Miyata says, and Tamamori notices his cheeks tinting pink as he adds, “when I do it myself.”

Tamamori’s mind instantly fills with images of Miyata’s hand around his own cock, touching himself like he’d touched Tamamori, only easier with the added slickness and Tamamori grabs Miyata wholly around the waist with strength he didn’t know he had, pulling him right on top of him and back into his mouth.

The feeling is different now, even their kiss that’s more sensual than urgent and Miyata’s hands push open Tamamori’s robe the rest of the way, continuing down his hips and thighs as far as he can. Tamamori jerks at being touched here, but his legs fall open to take Miyata between them and his body seems to have made the decision neither one of them has brought up yet. It intensifies when Miyata trails fingers up the inside of his thigh and Tamamori feels a throbbing deep inside that he’s never felt before.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Miyata says, giving Tamamori a blank look as Tamamori’s hips roll beneath him.

“I think we can figure it out,” Tamamori tells him, reaching for both Miyata’s wrist and the tube. Coating Miyata’s fingers more thoroughly than necessary gives him something to focus on while Miyata just watches him quietly. “Just go slow, okay?”

“Of course,” Miyata replies, the apprehension and excitement in his eyes joined with adoration and Tamamori wants to burn this look to memory so he can see it behind his eyes whenever he wants.

They shift a bit, Tamamori’s face burning as Miyata urges his legs to spread even more, and then he feels a tentative touch behind his balls that has him almost jumping out of his skin. Miyata starts to pull away, looking alarmed, but Tamamori grabs his arm and holds him right where he is. “It’s okay. Just really sensitive.”

Miyata nods and tries again, this time lightly circling the opening and Tamamori can’t stop himself from squirming. “Does it feel good?”

“I don’t know yet,” Tamamori answers honestly. “Right now it feels like teasing, like I want to feel it inside but you’re not there yet.”

“Really?” Miyata asks, looking considerably happier as he starts to poke a fingertip through the rim. Tamamori’s body instantly clamps up, blocking him. “You won’t let me in, though.”

“I can’t actually control it,” Tamamori gasps out, each touch making him shudder and tense, which seems to defeat the purpose. “Ugh, it figures that I would be bad at this.”

“Hey, don’t give up,” Miyata says, sounding impossibly optimistic like they’re just learning another roller-skating dance routine or something. “I have an idea.”

The mattress shifts again, but this time Miyata doesn’t break contact, peppering Tamamori’s chest with wet kisses that are distracting enough for Tamamori pay no attention to where he’s actually heading. Then Miyata’s lips are under his belly button, his other hand lifting to wrap around his cock, and Tamamori doesn’t have time to be shocked before Miyata gives the tip a firm lick. “Oh.”

“It this okay?” Miyata asks, and Tamamori shoots him a glare because that’s the dumbest question he’s ever asked. “I haven’t done this before either, but I’ve had it a few times, so I’m pretty confident that I can do it.”

“Yes, whatever, just don’t stop,” Tamamori says, ignoring how Miyata hides a smirk before slowly taking Tamamori’s length into his mouth. Tamamori watches it disappear past his lips, which stretch around him quite nicely, and the warmth that envelops him somehow seems different than the one girl who’s done this to him before.

Miyata glances up at him with inquiring eyes and Tamamori just nods, his hand gravitating naturally to Miyata’s hair where he pushes the fringe of bangs out of his face and keeps stroking his hairline. Then Miyata starts to move and Tamamori groans out loud, quickly flinging his other arm over his mouth because he _really_ doesn’t need his mother coming in now.

Gently he rolls his hips, urging Miyata without words, and Miyata starts to use his tongue as he takes Tamamori in and out more determinedly. Tamamori’s fingers tighten in his hair uncontrollably and he starts to apologize, but then Miyata groans around him and he does it again. Miyata’s mouth is amazing, especially when he learns that he can swallow around Tamamori and make him shudder, and Tamamori doesn’t notice that Miyata’s actually made progress with his fingers until he feels something touch him on the inside and his eyes fly open.

His body tries to protest upon this realization but it’s too late, Miyata’s already got one finger inside him, pushing in and out just as easily as he’s taking Tamamori past his lips. Tamamori definitely feels the second one go in, though, stretching him open while Miyata distracts him with his mouth, pulling back a little to suck on the tip, and Tamamori’s eyes roll back into his head as his body seems to now be welcoming Miyata’s touch, squirming like it wants it somewhere particular.

Tamamori learns where that is _real_ quick when Miyata’s fingertips brush it, surprising both himself and Miyata with the force of his jerk. Miyata pulls off of his cock completely and Tamamori’s kind of glad for it, because whatever Miyata is touching inside him feels so good that he would probably come if Miyata kept going.

“What—” Miyata starts, then seems to choke on his own breath as he bumps that spot again and Tamamori pulls him back up by his hair. “Yuuta—”

“Don’t stop,” Tamamori gets out, his voice cracking sharply but he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed about that right now. He pushes back against Miyata’s fingers that are now purposely seeking out that spot, Miyata’s eyes big despite his heavy eyelids as he watches Tamamori fall apart beneath him.

“Wow,” Miyata says, and Tamamori lets out a small laugh. “I guess I’m doing it right?”

“Uh-huh,” Tamamori replies needlessly, nodding furiously before Miyata’s grin turns smug and Tamamori once again navigates him by his hair, this time back into his mouth. Miyata’s fingers get bolder as their kiss gets deeper and Tamamori’s knees lift on their own, spreading his legs even more for Miyata’s probing touch that suddenly feels so good. “Toshiya, I want you.”

The words come out without Tamamori’s permission, but he’s only a little shy about it because it’s entirely true. Miyata pauses their kissing—not his fingers—to look down at him, right into his eyes as he licks his lips and burns lust in his gaze that Tamamori feels deep inside of him with Miyata’s fingertips.

“One more finger,” Miyata says, his tone promising, and Tamamori bites down on his arm to keep from crying out when Miyata pushes in a third. He tries to relax, knowing that Miyata’s cock is thicker than this, but his body is refusing to listen to him, arousal surging all over the place as the sting gradually goes away, leaving Tamamori with nothing but a desire unlike anything he’s known before.

“I’m good,” Tamamori says, and he can almost see Miyata’s nerves take over as he pulls out his fingers and shakily reaches for the condom. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Miyata asks, looking desperately at Tamamori for something, anything to calm him down, and that’s what finally has Tamamori relaxing.

“Come here,” he says, meeting Miyata halfway and kissing him hard, taking full control for the first time as his hands splay on Miyata’s back, rubbing at his tense muscles before sliding down to his ass, shoving off his pants and underwear on the way. Miyata’s moan tickles his tongue as he kicks off the rest of his clothes, leaving him just as naked as Tamamori as Tamamori gradually wraps his legs around Miyata’s waist.

Now Miyata’s hands are steadier as he rolls on the condom, kneeling properly between Tamamori’s legs as he applies some more lube and falls from Tamamori’s mouth. Tamamori expects him to say something to preface their union, probably something lame like “here I go,” but all he does is gasp into Tamamori’s neck as he pushes in. The hard length slowly fills Tamamori until all he can do is cling onto Miyata from the pressure, his body adjusting quickly and giving a sharp rock upward that pulls a low groan from Miyata.

“Toshiya,” he says, his voice urgent, and Miyata slowly starts to move. Nothing could have prepared Tamamori for this feeling, like he has an itch deep inside of him and Miyata is scratching it with every thrust. It feels so _good_ , the relief as well as the weight of Miyata’s body on top of his, the strength with which Miyata’s holding onto him, like he’s going to lose him if he even lets up for a second.

Above all else, it’s a thousand times more intimate than anything he’s ever done with a girl, and that thought scares him a little until he decides that’s just what it’s like to be on the receiving end. Tamamori only hopes he made his ex-girlfriends feel as good as Miyata’s making him feel right now, though he doesn’t think he’s ever embraced them this tightly, lost himself so much in their union. Miyata feels worlds away right now, but Tamamori’s right there with him, where all that matters is the two of them moving together and how it feels.

That’s just Miyata, Tamamori reasons as he gets further and further away from the logic of reality. He probably acts like this with everyone he sleeps with, though thinking of Miyata doing this to anyone else right now has him grabbing onto Miyata’s shoulder blades and digging his nails into his skin, possessively.

“Yuuta,” Miyata hisses, followed by a whine. “Hurts.”

Instantly Tamamori lets go and runs his fingers over the area, feeling the deep indents he’d just made and winces. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Miyata says, leaning up to smile at him, and Tamamori won’t even have to try to memorize Miyata’s mid-coital face with as deep as it engraves in his mind. Miyata’s cheeks are entirely flushed and his eyes are so dark that Tamamori doesn’t even notice his nose, just how incredibly attractive Miyata is right now and the passion they’re making together.

It’s all too much for Tamamori to understand and he leans down far enough to kiss him, inadvertently changing the angle as he bends forward awkwardly, but then everything is so much harder and faster and _hotter_ that now Tamamori’s struggling to stay in Miyata’s mouth to keep from cluing the entire neighborhood into what they’re doing.

Miyata’s not much better, soft grunts that grow in volume as he hits that same spot he’d found with his fingers before, making Tamamori tighten even more around him, and Tamamori spares a thought about how this type of sex is conveniently pleasant for both of them before Miyata’s hand wraps around his cock and he can’t think anymore.

“Toshi—” he starts, but Miyata’s not even trying to build up to anything and just jerks him as fast as he can, bringing him to the edge faster than he can process it and he’s already coming by the time his brain catches up. It’s more than just an orgasm, taken higher by Miyata pounding into him and squeezing him so tightly that it’s almost suffocating, kissing him just as hard and desperate as he chases his own release.

Suddenly he stops, tears his mouth away from Tamamori’s and presses his face into Tamamori’s chest to muffle his sharp moan that Tamamori feels inside him along with the pulse of Miyata’s cock. Everything falls still, though some kind of psychological inertia has Tamamori want to keep on moving, and all he can do is hold onto Miyata to stay balanced.

“You okay?” Miyata asks gently, his own breath running away from him, and Tamamori feels kind of proud that he’s fully responsible for it.

“Yeah,” Tamamori replies, squeezing his eyes shut when the ceiling spins. “Just a little dizzy.”

The world moves as Miyata pushes himself up, using what feels like a lot of effort to pull out and throw away the condom, then gently lowers Tamamori’s legs that feel more strained than on his worst day of choreography.

“You must be gone,” Miyata says with a hint of amusement. “You haven’t even made a face at the mess on your belly yet.”

Tamamori wrinkles his nose. “Well, now that you pointed it out…”

Miyata’s laughter tickles his ears as he tugs on Tamamori’s arm. “Come on, let’s take a bath. It’s late enough that your parents should be asleep.”

It’s on the tip of Tamamori’s tongue that they’re not Senga and Nikaido, then he remembers what they just did and figures that taking a bath together is a natural conclusion. “Okay, but you’ll have to carry me. I can’t actually move a muscle.”

“That just makes me feel awesome, you know,” Miyata tells him, and Tamamori can see the grin on his face through his closed eyes.

“Whatever,” Tamamori says, but he can’t hide the smile that grows on his face.

Late Saturday night, Tamamori’s mind is still blown as he sneaks into Miyata’s house. It’s not really sneaking since he has a key and it’s not like the Miyata family turtle is going to announce his arrival, but he accidentally knocked over a side table once and Miya-mama with a baseball bat and curlers stacked atop her head is the scariest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

He helps himself to Miyata’s shower, which makes him feel considerably less gross as he throws on the spare sweatpants he’d brought with him and crawls under Miyata’s covers, shoving over the snoozing lump who had wrongly assumed he’d get the entire bed.

“Tama?” Miyata says sleepily, pawing at him in a way that would be cute if Miyata were a cute person.

“Is there anyone else who regularly sleeps with you?” Tamamori asks, his words coming out more venomous than he’d meant, especially considering what he’d been scheduled to do tonight.

“Of course not, but why…” Miyata squints as he rolls over onto his back, stretching a little. “Did you do it already? How was it?” He inhales deeply and scrunches up his nose, which isn’t cute either. “Does Kitamitsu use the same shampoo as me now?”

“I didn’t do it,” Tamamori says, and Miyata’s eyes pop open. “I couldn’t.”

Miyata looks like he’s hiding a smile, but he’s not awake enough to be very successful. “Oh? Why not?”

“I got there, and…” Tamamori cringes as he remembers the past hour. “It just didn’t feel right. Kitamitsu, well. He’s not you.”

“You knew that, though,” Miyata says gently. “Was he disappointed?”

“Nah,” Tamamori says. “He’d already thought I wouldn’t show up, and it turns out her next choice was Nikaido, so.” He shrugs. “I still got to stay for dinner, so it wasn’t a complete waste, even if Nika didn’t actually wait for me to leave to get started.”

Miyata frowns like he could have gone his entire life without that mental image. “That’s…nice.”

“Yeah,” Tamamori agrees. “Besides, Asuka-chan was wearing these atrocious earrings with _peacock feathers_ on them and they killed whatever interest I would have had.”

“Tama-chan, you are so _picky_ ,” Miyata says, laughing as he lifts his arms behind his head, leaning back against them. “How did we even make it all the way through? You have an actual list of things I do that annoy you—I’ve seen it.”

“About that,” Tamamori says, and Miyata glances over at him. “I mean, what we did, not the list. I think that we should, um, do that more.”

“Yeah?” Miyata asks carefully.

“Yeah.” Tamamori looks down at Miyata’s bedspread, then raises his eyes to Miyata’s because he’s not the type of person who backs down from his challenges. “The truth is, I took one look at Kitamitsu in his stupid purple velour robe with the gold trim like he’s a pimp or something and knew that there’s no way that could happen. Because all I could think about was your dumb face.”

That goddamn grin flashes on Miyata’s face. “Could it be, you like me now?”

“ _No_ , ew,” Tamamori says. “I just don’t want to be with anyone else, and I don’t like the idea of you being with anyone else either.”

“Sounds like you like me to me,” Miyata teases, sighing dramatically as he stretches some more. “It’s a tough life being so sought after.”

The next second as Tamamori pouncing on him, holding his arms down by both elbows while directing narrowed eyes down at his shocked face. “Who else is there?”

“Nobody,” Miyata says slowly, all the smugness gone, and Tamamori would feel proud if he wasn’t so ready to claw out some bitch’s eyes. “Just you.”

Tamamori’s mouth is open to protest, but then Miyata escapes from his hold and takes his face in both hands, calming Tamamori with a single swipe of his thumb along his bottom lip.

“I like you, too,” Miyata says, the amusement returning to his face. “But you already knew that. I’ve only been telling you for five years.”

“Shut up,” Tamamori snaps, then leans down to claim his mouth. His lips feel just as soft as before, though a little slow to react. Then Tamamori remembers that he’d woken Miyata up and pulls back fast. “Wait. Go brush your teeth first.”

Miyata blinks at him, presumably confused by the quick shift in mood, and rolls his eyes as he stumbles out of bed. “Never change, Tama-chan.”

By the time Tamamori’s decided not to be offended by that, the sink is already running across the hall. Bored, Tamamori stands up and follows him, standing behind Miyata in the bathroom and resting his chin on Miyata’s shoulder. His arms slowly come to rest around Miyata’s waist and Tamamori finds some sense of justice when Miyata gets toothpaste all over him after he tries to smirk.

“What happened to using my name?” Tamamori asks once the sink is turned off and Miyata’s mouth is minty fresh.

“Yuuta,” Miyata says, and Tamamori smiles. “Can we go back to bed now?”

Now Tamamori’s the one smirking. “Actually, I could use another shower.”


End file.
